


Through Full Lands And Lonely

by Zigzagwanderer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Injury and Mild Peril, M/M, Mutual Pining, Only It's Military Camp, Sharing Body Heat, Snow and Ice, Summer Camp, Touch-Starved Armitage Hux, Touch-Starved Kylo Ren, romantic longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer
Summary: For the Week One prompt for Kylux Summer Fest 2019.Camp/Wild/Forest/Dark/Rations/Bite/Sleep/Fire/Ghost/Tent. Think I got carried away and more or less got them all lol !!?Basically Hux and Ren attend a First Order training camp.As always, my huge thanks to anyone who takes the time to read/comment etc. I am very grateful!!





	Through Full Lands And Lonely

“Excuse me.” Hux apologises, drawing his warm fingers away from Ren’s cold ones, as they appear to have reached for the same datapad again. 

Limited rations and equipment are part of First Order battle camp.

“You may as well have that,” Ren shivers out, shrinking back into the dark, beyond where the meagre fire has melted the snow. “I am never included in the strategy exercises anyway.” 

“That is easily remedied,” Hux says smoothly, to cover his surprise at Ren’s tone of voice. “Do you think you could take out the other team’s relay tower?” 

Ren looks at him. Nods. Makes a few tactical suggestions which are not so very terrible.

While he is speaking, Hux lets his eyes slide to Ren’s long, pale hands, as he wrings them together from the cold. 

With a noise of sufferance, Hux leans over and places his own scarred palm atop Ren’s knuckles. 

Ren stills. 

“As I thought. For pity’s sake, come under here,” Hux lifts up the edge of his thermal blanket in exasperation. “You’re not much use to me frozen.” 

The scheduled officer's shindig is more pathetic than rowdy, but Ren and Hux seem to get jostled together a lot. Hux’s shoulder bumps into Ren’s, Ren collides bodily with Hux, or steps on his feet. 

“I hate the social parts of these events,” Hux confides, irritably. “Don’t you?”

“I know where the armoury is.” Ren says carelessly.

They break into the secure compound and disarm the droids. The place is deserted, but still Hux and Ren brush arms as they walk, and their heads touch once or twice as they browse through the different stockpiles of weaponry. 

“So, when we come to practise guerrilla style combat.” Hux leans against Ren to better point out a certain dagger, “would you favour this longer knife?” 

“Well, length is not the main thing I look for. There is the sense that it fits me, perfectly. The weighty heft of it in my hand…” Ren catches Hux’s eye and trails off, blushing. 

They are suddenly aware of how close they are.

“We should not forget our duty.” Hux steps away and brushes down his jacket. 

Ren is about to make a comment on how proficient Hux looks in his form-fitting camouflage gear, but thinks better of it. 

They go back, not having been missed at all, and spend the remainder of the evening deliberately apart, but watching each other constantly from across the torch-lit clearing. 

Ren clenches his empty fists.

And Hux folds his arms tightly across his chest.

“I said I was fine.” Hux snaps, knocking Ren’s hands away. Trooper incompetence has put a blaster burn through the meat of Hux’s shoulder. 

“Just let me…” Ren is so angry. He wants to go crazy. He tries to concentrate on clearing away the blood but Hux keeps twisting away, apparently more upset with the medical attention than the injury.

“No.” Hux scowls in pain and panic, uncertain how he might cling to Ren given half a chance. “I do not want…”

“But I do.” Ren shouts. Hux sees that Ren is trembling. 

“I want to fuss over you. Care for you. I…like to touch you.” 

Hux stares.

“I need to touch you.” Ren shakes his head in disbelief at his own words, perhaps even his own feelings. “It…makes me feel better. I crave you. I’m sorry. It is offensive, I know.” 

Hux opens his mouth, but Ren stops him and stands up.

“I am going to hike across the peninsula to bring that tower down.” 

The forest around them creaks under the weight of ice. A storm is just starting, scuffing its way down from the mountain ranges.

“Ren,” Hux scrambles after him, but by the time he’s glued a remedy-patch to his wound, and got his pack strapped onto his back, Ren is a white-cloaked ghost melting into the blizzard. 

“I want to touch you too,” Hux whispers into the wind. 

Ren opens his eyes. They burn. His sleep was like death, as he lay buried under a dense fatigue.

“You’re alive then.” Hux crawls back into the gently buffeted tent, the rescue beacon set up high on the nearest ridge. “And the tower fell, as you promised it would.”

He lays his hand on Ren’s brow and grunts favourably.

Ren swallows a sigh.

There is no fever, no frost-bite.

“You will be the hero of our camp.”

The worst of the weather has passed, for now.

Hux kicks off his boots. Starts taking off his outerwear.

“You came for me?” Ren listens, but besides the emergency heater humming away, they are alone in the wild.

“Of course. We will rendezvous with the leading battalion in a cycle, once their manoeuvres are completed.”

Ren watches Hux remove his padded clothing. 

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Are you cold?” 

Ren realises that beneath the warm coverings Hux has tucked about him, he is completely bare. 

He shifts his hips, his body responding, as it always does, to Hux’s proximity. 

“No. Not at all.”

Hux smiles, content, and peels off the rest of his things. 

His dog-tags gleam against the inviting tundra of his chest.

Ren looks down at the rest of Hux’s nakedness, then away, pleased.

“That’s good, then,” Hux murmurs, and slips beneath the blankets, wriggling into Ren’s opening arms. 

Ren feels the whole wonderful length of Hux pressed up close against him. 

Their skin sings together for a moment. 

Then Hux raises himself up on one elbow and smooths away Ren’s unruly hair and kisses him all over his chapped lips. “You can start by warming me up.”


End file.
